Wings of an angel
by silverbrumby123
Summary: He looked like a fallen angel so I gave him wings so he could fly back up to heaven. Shou Tucker, failing to bring Nina back to life, goes mad. This has bad consequences for Ed. RoyEd.


Disclaimer- I don't own Fullmetal alchemist...

Hope that you enjoy the story as much as i enjoy writing it, please review to let me know.

* * *

_Wings of an angel_

_Chapter 1: mission gone wrong._

"Sir, we're ready to enter the building!"

Roy nodded at the young solider, and opened the door to the car, casting his gaze over to the large white building which they were about to infiltrate.

The lab staff there were confirmed to be carrying out illegal experiments, including forms of human transmutation. Because of this, the fuhrer had personally given colonel Roy Mustang the job of securing the lab, and capturing the inhabitants.

Getting out of the car, he quickly spotted his subordinates, Hawkeye, Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Farman.

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist, had been sent in ahead, to cause a distraction that would distract the security guards, which would allow Roy and his men into the building.

Of course, Fullmetal had been the only one small enough to fit into the air shaft that led into the lab, so he had been the only choice. Roy was definitely going to tease him about it later.

A loud explosion suddenly came from within the lab. That must have been Fullmetal. He gestured to his men, and together they marched in, guns ready to stop any resistance.

- - -

Edward Elric, the Fullmetal alchemist was annoyed, grumbling to himself as he crawled through the cramped air shaft.

"Damn colonel. This is all his fault, and I just know that he's gonna say something evil to me about this later, stupid bastard!"

After what seemed like hours of crawling through the maze of shafts, Ed finally saw some light. Crawling closer, he could see it led to an empty lab.

Perfect.

He kicked open the air vent, and jumped down into the room, stretching himself.

"This is it," he murmured, glancing at a small object he had brought out of his pocket. It was a small hand grenade. After pulling out the stopper, Ed threw the grenade into a corner of the room and raced to the door, relieved to find it unlocked.

He raced past several surprised scientists, no longer worried about getting caught. He heard a loud 'bang' and knew that the grenade had done its job.

The corridors were now full of frantic scientists running either towards the source of the noise, or after Ed. It wasn't much longer before a siren sounded throughout the building, and the lights turned to a flashing red.

It was a stupid thing to do, Edward thought as he ran. It caused more panic amongst the scientists. Of course, it was meant to cause panic for the intruder, which would probably cause them to make a mistake.

As he ran down an empty corridor, he realised his pursuers had disappeared.

He slowed down to a walk, letting his guard down slightly. That was his mistake. As soon as he did, he was grabbed from behind and dragged into a room.

Whoever it was, was strong, and despite all of Ed's struggling, he couldn't break free of the tight grip that held him captive. Then he was spun around, and came face to face with his capturer.

Edward let out an angry gasp. It was Shou Tucker, the man turned chimera. His upside down face grinned manically at Ed, before dragging Ed further into the room.

He was dragged over to the lifeless, deformed form of a young figure. It was meant to be Nina. Tucker pointed at the small figure.

"She won't come back. Why won't my Nina come back to me?" he asked sadly.

Edward glared at Tucker, "Your one sick son of a bitch! Why can't you just let her rest in peace after all that you've done to her?"

Tucker observed Ed, and smiled, "You look pretty," Ed blinked, confused, but Tucker rambled on madly, "are you an angel? Angels live in heaven, right? Nina lives in heaven, but I don't want her to. You'll bring her back to me, right?"

Ed shook his head in disgust, "you're a scientist, you're not meant to believe in things like heaven and angels," he stated, trying to pull his hands away from Tuckers grip.

Tucker carried on observing Ed, oblivious to what the boy had just said, "ah, but where are your wings? Have you lost them? Did you come to me so I can make some new ones? So you can go and fetch Nina? I can help you, we'll help each other, yes? The people in this lab were looking at giving people wings. It never worked, but I could see their flaws, where they went wrong. I can give you your wings," he said, and forced Ed to the floor, sitting on him while he drew a transmutation circle that chained Ed to the floor, so he was lying on his stomach.

"Don't worry, I'm sure this won't hurt," he reassured Ed, drawing a complex transmutation circle around Ed, and then going to fetch some ingredients from a cabinet.

Ed looked at Tucked in horror, trembling slightly. Tucker surely wasn't going to go through with this.

It appeared that he was as he knelt down at the edge of the transmutation circle, grinning, his eyes glinting madly.

Then he activated the circle.

- - -

Roy had just about finished rounding up all the lab staff. There had been some resistance, but not enough to cause a serious threat. It seemed they didn't have to be so careful after all, they could have just barged in and still been successful.

He smiled as he saw Hawkeye walk over to him, but frowned slightly as he saw a worried glint in her eye.

"Sir, Edward has not yet reported back to us. I fear something may have happened."

Sensing how serious she was being, he looked around, confirming Hawkeye's story. Edward was absent.

"We'll wait a while longer, until all the prisoners have been escorted off the premises. Then, if he hasn't shown up, we'll search for him."

Hawkeye nodded, and walked away.

They waited until the last prisoner had been taken away to the waiting vans, where they were driven off to a holding cell, but there was still no Edward. Sighing, Roy motioned to his subordinates, and the began searching for the small alchemist.

Then they heard a scream as it pierced the air all around them.

"What the hell?" Roy whispered to Hawkeye.

He ran towards the source of the noise, his subordinates following. He ran until he came to a door that the scream was originating from. Taking a deep breath, Roy opened the door.

- - -

There was an immense pain in his back. It tore at his skin, and it felt as if bones were growing out of his back. He felt he was going to die. He imagined that it felt worse than having 4 automail limbs attached at the same time. A lot worse.

He couldn't prevent the screams from escaping. It was pure agony, and nothing he'd ever felt before even came close. Then, as fast as the pain had begun, it began to fade away, the restraints that kept him chained to the floor shattering. He collapsed, to exhausted to get up, wondering what had happened to him before embracing the darkness.

- - -

When Roy opened the door, he could never have expected what lay before him. Edward was chained to the floor, screaming in agony as the familiar blue alchemical light flashed around him. Out of his back grew two pure white wings. They had now fully formed, and the light was fading, leaving Ed to collapse on the floor, tears of pain falling down his cheeks.

He saw a deformed figure edge towards Ed. Tucker. Roys eyes narrowed,

"You bastard, what the hell did you do to him?" he demanded harshly, gaining Tuckers attention.

Tucker gave him a goofy grin.

"He looked like an angel so I gave him wings so he could fly to heaven," he stated calmly, "now he can go and fetch my Nina"

Roy looked away in disgust. By now, his subordinates had entered the room, and Hawkeye, being the sensible one, put her coat over Ed, and picked him up gently, careful not to damage his wings. Havoc and Breda escorted Tucker out the room, and Roy followed, leaving behind the cursed lab that had just begun more of Eds troubles.

- - -

"Nnghh," Ed moaned into his pillow. There was a dull pain in his back, and suddenly memories came flooding to him. Tucker. Pain. Screaming. He shot up, wincing at the pain in his back. He managed to scramble out of the bed he had been placed in, wondering how he got there.

Then he saw himself in the mirror. He stared in horror at the image staring back at him.

He. Had. Wings.

* * *

TBC

Yeah, well for anyone who's read 'catch me before I fall' as well, I like the idea of Ed with wings.

Its adorable.

Please review, then I might update...

Silverbrumby123


End file.
